


Heartlines

by Bal3xicon



Series: Across the Universe [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lexa is a single mom, Raven is a smart ass, Where Clarke behaves like a Princess and Lexa calls her out, and Clarke barely looks after herself, and doing Clarke's mom, happy endings are kind of my thing, seems like doomsday but its the start of something
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bal3xicon/pseuds/Bal3xicon
Summary: Super late entry to Clexaweek2018's Day 1: Meet UglyClarke is certain her mom and Raven are trying to set her up with a single mom, but which one of the women at the Fourth of July party is it? Octavia? Gina? Or Lexa, the woman with eyes she can't look away from who is making it had to think straight? High chance Clarke is going to fuck this up before it even starts.This story is a Clexa prequel in my The Way it Stops and Starts universe.





	Heartlines

**Author's Note:**

> Have to say a huge thank you to my mate, Julie who workshopped an entire Clexa side story to the Abby/Raven in The Way it Stops and Starts. I have screenshots of our messages clogging up my phone because there so much fun stuff there and I want to write it all.

The street was lined with cars on both sides. Manoeuvring the truck to fit between two SUVs, Clarke clenched her teeth, determined not to put a scratch on any of the three vehicles if she could help it. Even unwarranted dust on the truck wouldn’t be worth it. Glancing right, she took stock of the items on the passenger seat: a bottle of wine for their host, flowers for her mother, and a bottle of scotch for her mom’s partner. She had nothing for the widowed single mom she was sure she was being set up with, nor did she have anything to offer the countless other guests who could well be at the dinner judging by the number of cars before her. 

Hoping the cars belonged to people attending other Fourth of July celebrations, Clarke grabbed each of her peace offerings and walked half a block to the house owned by the best friend of her mom’s partner.

It had become a tradition of sorts, this night, apparently. For three years Clarke’s mother had spent the Fourth at this house, with these people, and every year Clarke had made her excuses about prior commitments and alternate plans. No such excuse would suffice this year, her first living back in the city, her first in which she had spent time with her mother since leaving for college. It’s not that the distance had been great, but the space between them had grown over the years and she was only now beginning to bridge that gap.

Clarke tried not to think of old Fourth of July traditions as she approached the front stairs of the house where new ones had begun. The memory of her love of the holiday caused her fist to tense as she rapped on the door. She and her mother hadn’t spent this holiday together since the last they spent with her father. His last before the accident. Grief hit Clarke then in the way excitement had at the first sight of fireworks each year when she was younger; all at once and without warning despite being familiar.

A woman around her age with ink down one arm, and a hint across the opposite shoulder, opened the door and immediately offered to help Clarke with the packages she was carrying. Octavia, she said. Clarke struggled to recap conversations with her mother and wondered if Octavia was the single mom, the widow. Why her mother was so insistent she meet this person was beyond her, but it had been months since she’d dated anyone and longer since she’d dated the same person more than once. Maybe she was in single mom territory now. Maybe 21 was the new 30, or something like that.

She followed Octavia through the house, past the dining table which was completely clear, through a living room, and out onto a back porch with a view of the clearest patch of sky she had seen in the city. The gathering was smaller than she anticipated, six or seven people milled around a brick stove, the smell of red meat and onions mingling to calm her nerves as she stepped out from behind Octavia.

Her mother was the first to spot her, handing her drink to the person she’d been speaking with, Abby took the back stairs two at a time and embraced Clarke, almost squashing the bouquet of flowers in the process.

“I’m so glad you could make it.” Abby whispered as she tightened her grip on her daughter. 

“Me too, Mom.” Clarke battled to work her way out of Abby’s clutches and handed her the flowers she’d bought. “I got some scotch for Raven, I didn’t think flowers were her thing.”

This earned Clarke another hug before Abby turned and put her arm around Clarke’s waist and walked her down to the yard to introduce her to their host and the other guests.

Clarke learned that Octavia was a single mom, but to a bull terrier named Bellamy, as well as having a complex relationship with Anya, the owner of the house who was Raven’s oldest and closest friend. Clarke was intrigued to say the least. As she was introduced to people, Clarke tried to connect them to each other like a road map in her mind, something to help her navigate conversation throughout the evening.

“This’ll do nicely, thanks Princess.” Raven offered Clarke a wink as she accepted the scotch. Clarke barely flinched at the nickname now which had once caused issues between them. She rolled her eyes with as much affection she could muster for the benefit of her mother. “And my keys?” Raven held out her other hand and wiggled her fingers as Clarke reached into her back pocket for the keys to Raven’s truck. “Drives like a dream, right?” Clarke rolled her eyes again in response. The two communicated effectively without words for the most part, although conversation had become easier in the few months since she had been back. 

More paths were created in Clarke’s mind as the introductions continued. Murphy, Lincoln, and Sinclair each had Clarke wondering if she was learning first names or surnames, and she was somewhat relieved to finally be introduced to Anya. The woman looked the bottle of wine over for a good few seconds before nodding and complementing Clarke’s taste. Clarke let out a breath she hadn’t been aware she was holding, relieved that she appeared to have passed a test of approval she had been wholly unprepared for.

“…and this,” Abby extended her arm with a flourish towards a woman who stood a few feet away chatting with Octavia, “…this is Anya’s cousin, Lexa. Lexa this is my daughter Clarke who recently moved back from New York City.”

Lexa appeared confused by the unusual display of attention Abby had given their introduction, but walked toward them and extended her hand to Clarke just the same. “It’s lovely to finally meet you, Clarke. Your mother talks about you all the time.”

Clarke shook Lexa’s hand for a beat longer than necessary and smiled as she searched for something to say in response. The woman before her was stunning. There was a likeness she could see between the cousins, but Lexa rounded harsh off at the edges and there was a distinct tone to her voice when she said Clarke’s name which made her want to ask her to repeat it.

“Y-you too, it’s nice to meet you, I mean. I’m not sure my mother has mentioned you before, but, hi.” Raven cut off her ramble by placing a beer directly into Clarke’s hand as it parted ways with Lexa’s.

Lexa walked back towards Anya and picked up a pair of tongs to help turn the meat, glancing over her shoulder at Clarke as she did so.

“Smooth, Griffin. Take a breath,” whispered Raven. “…we both know you’ve seen your share of pretty ladies.” Raven bounced her eyebrows up and down before letting out a laugh and heading back to where Abby had taken up residence on the wooden chairs by the pit which would likely be used for a fire once the sun had set.

Octavia had now moved to the long wooden table which was set with a place for every guest. Clarke straddled the bench seat beside her and used Bellamy, who was positioned between them, as an excuse to chat with the women hoping to find out more about the it’s complicated she had going with Anya. Bellamy didn’t budge despite Clarke finding a ticklish spot on his chest which made one of his back legs twitch. As the dog turned and crawled into Octavia’s lap, Clarke began to wonder if the tall, bald headed Lincoln wasn’t one of the complications between Anya and Octavia. Bellamy growled as the man sat down on the other side of Octavia, eyeing the man as if he was willing to launch an attack should Lincoln move closer. 

As Raven’s mother assisted Murphy and Sinclair with bowls of salad and plates from inside the house, Clarke moved to the opposite side of the table to better gauge the dynamics between Octavia, Lincoln and Bellamy, citing the view behind them as her reason for doing so. 

Shortly afterward, Lexa came to join the small crew at the table, taking a seat beside Clarke.  
The two spoke for some time, Clarke trying to maintain the flow of their conversation while also analysing the way Lexa’s mood shifted like a pendulum between reserved and confident. Their conversation played on the periphery of safe, on the outskirts of who they were without indulging in the personal. Lexa’s eyes lit up for a moment when she spoke of her love of both Aikido and Kendo, but she quickly shifted the conversation away from herself to ask about Clarke’s interests.

“Astronomy was the first thing Raven and I realised we had in common. She was kind of impressed that someone with a fine arts background could also be a total science nerd, but then I pointed out that poetry books hadn’t existed on my mother’s shelves until she moved in and she got it.”

Lexa smiled through Clarke’s explanation, a mesmerising look which had Clarke forcing herself to concentrate on her story. Lexa asked her more about her work as a Graphic Designer and Clarke wanted to ask Lexa why she taught English and History part-time.

Clarke was sure the odds of this woman being interested in women was slim. If she was, it could possibly be the queerest backyard party she’d ever been invited to. She was about to ask Lexa what she did when she wasn’t working at Polis High School when all heads turned to face the porch.

“Look who I found giggling to himself in the cot. We may’ve had a bit of a play before I decided I should share him.” Another woman Clarke hadn’t met stood on the porch with a young boy in her arms. From the stories Abby and Raven had told her, she guessed he would be a few weeks either side of twelve months old.

“That’s Gina, I’m not sure if you guys have met?” Lexa asked. Clarke shook her head. “And the little guy is Aden.” Lexa’s face lit up at the mention of the little boy and, once again distracted by Lexa’s smile, Clarke took her time responding. 

“So Gina’s the widowed single mom? I think Rae and Mom want to set me up with her? She’s cute, but I’m not sure about dating a woman with a kid. Especially one who lost someone recently. That’s super hard, it’s too soon, right? That boy is gorgeous but he doesn’t look anything like her. I guess he looks more like the wife?” 

Lexa’s face was blank when Clarke glanced from Gina back to her. Across the table, Octavia looked like she could kill a person with her bare hands and Clarke noticed everyone else in the yard had gone quiet. She was confused. The only person who still had a smile on their face was Gina. Negotiating the back steps with the young boy in her arms, she planted a kiss on his cheek before handing him to Lexa.

“There you go, handsome, I think your mama is super impressed with how long you slept.” Gina placed her hands on her hips and looked adoringly at Aden and Lexa.

Fuck. Clarke felt her stomach bottom out as Octavia pushed herself up from the table and walked over to Anya, Bellamy under her arm.

“I sure am, gorgeous boy.” Lexa sat him on the table in front of her and allowed him to play with her necklace as she turned to face Clarke.

“So…turns out, I’m the widowed single mom. My wife’s name was Costia. Aden looks every bit the image of her. It can be super hard but she’s been gone over ten months now and I’ve dated a little. I doubt Rae wanted to set me up with you. This boy would be the easiest part of dating me, trust me. But I doubt you’re going to have to worry about that.” As Lexa stood from the table and hoisted the little boy onto her hip, Clarke downed the remainder of her beer and looked around. Her deer in headlights gaze drew Raven closer and Clarke braced herself for the lecture.

“And I thought your first ramble was bad. She sure told you though, huh, Princess?” Raven swapped the empty bottle in Clarke’s hand for the bottle she’d take a sip from. “I think you need this more than I do.”

As Anya, Octavia, and the guy named Murphy began bringing the hot food to the table, Clarke saw Lexa disappear inside with Aden.

Smoothing her hands down her shorts, Clarke took a deep breath and followed her inside. Lexa was changing Aden’s diaper on a mat on the floor in the living room. Clarke cleared her throat by way of announcing her presence, all possible words to serve as an apology lodged in her throat.

“Um, excuse me, Lexa?” Clarke wrung her hands as she hovered by the pair and waited for Lexa to say something which might give her permission to continue.

“Do you want to do me a favour and hand me that plastic bag he tossed back there?” Lexa pointed to the bag which was now under the coffee table beyond her arm’s reach.

Clarke reached for the bag before kneeling beside Aden and attempting to distract him as he squirmed while Lexa fastened the clean diaper and struggled to pull his shorts back on. 

“Look, I don’t even know where to start with explaining my words out there.” Clarke gestured vaguely to the yard as Lexa zipped the diaper bag and let Aden waddle around the lounge room while she went to the kitchen to wash her hands. Clarke stood but remained in the lounge room, not wanting to invade the woman’s personal space any more than she already had by following her a second time.

“I think you said exactly what you were thinking. I’m aware I wasn’t your audience, but sometimes a foot in a mouth tells you everything you need to know about a person.” Lexa spoke as she walked back into the room, wiping the backs of her hands on her shorts.

“Lexa…” Clarke began speaking again before she’d planned a single thing to say in response. Lexa was right. She’d shown her true colours.

Sweeping Aden up off the ground, Lexa held him in front of her, one arm across his chest, the other under his legs, so he was facing Clarke.

“Yes?” Lexa asked, one eyebrow arched.

“Look, we were getting along really well before I was a complete ass. I think you’re really beautiful and even if you’re right and Mom and Rae had no intention of setting us up, I’d really like the opportunity to get to know you better.”

Raven called out to them from the yard to come and eat and Lexa turned towards the door, hesitating before turning back to address Clarke.

“Arrogant and insensitive don’t tend to draw me in, Clarke. Good luck finding someone with less baggage though. Everyone has something. I’m quite sure you’ve got plenty.” Turning on her heel, Lexa adjusted Aden in her arms so that he was once again sitting on her hips as she descended the back stairs and walked to the table, wedging herself between Anya and Gina who immediately took Aden off her hands and offered Lexa a plate.

With her pride wounded and the knowledge that at least half of the guests at the table had heard her misguided spiel, Clarke walked to sit at the opposite end of the table, on the other side to the one Lexa had occupied. 

Reaching across her mother to grab a kebab and some salad, Clarke tried to muster a smile and make small talk with those around her while beating herself up for being arrogant and insensitive. Lexa had known her for a little over an hour, but already had her sized up. 

“Need another beer, Princess?” Raven appeared beside her, condensation dripping from the bottle in her hand and as she took a swig she realised just how accurate the nickname suddenly seemed.

The fireworks were hours out, but Clarke felt something squeezing at her heart and racing through her mind, something which resembled excitement but weighed heavier inside her. She was certain this would be the last invite she’d receive from Anya, and the very last time she’d encounter Lexa; the martial arts loving school teacher who had a young son, a past she couldn’t help, and a perception now about who Clarke was now, which was very unlikely to change.


End file.
